fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella (Gakuen)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Overview The Schools Resident prankster and resedent aspie who can see cartoon characters floating about in her head (albit Chib due to restrained power in them out of a fight, but non the less Cartoon Characters) that not many people can see (only people Bella can trust and those who have strong spirit awareness), Bella loves to pull pranks and hang out with Kurobusta claiming they are the first real people who dosnt care about her strange toon-like ability or that she is a aspie and has weird habits, and so owes alot to the club members, and with her toon freinds to keep her from being alone. Appearance Bella is a tall, slender female with light-fair colored skin, brown-blonde hair that is the same length as Diederas (Naruto), and is usually tied in a ponytail and possesses brown eyes, flat chested and a soft boyish face. Bella typically weares the males uniform stating that she hates skirts, plus she dosent want any pervs to get a peek up it. Becuse of that, and of her flat chest, a lot of people mistake her for a boy much to her ire if people do it on purpose to her admusement if they dont know about her and they get flustered about there mistake. She usually carrys a black sachel at her side that serves as a hammer space where she stores her items/Tools, and her primary weapon, a double Bladed Nagiria. Outside of school Bella is usually seen wearing a black shirt and a pair of camaflouge colored shorts that reaches her knees, and Brown sandles, and unties her hair out of its usual ponytail and lets it loose, at other times she just weares a black shirt, black gym shorts and a rainbow colored trench coat that she leaves open, and walks barefooted or keeps her sandles on. Personality Although she is really sweet and caring to her freinds, Bella can easily turn to some one mistivous and goofy when she decides to prank any students that piss her off or any members of the school borad that also piss her and her toon freinds out, and any facalty members that she dosnt like (Secetary Speedgin being her favorite target). She can also turn agressive if anyone insults cartoons, her habits, any of her freinds or insultingly calls her a boy, she can sware up like a marine and refuse to back down once started in a fight. She does have a soft side for cute fluffy things or baby like things, which causes her to break down and coo at them. However if she feels that her real freinds have left or abandoned her, she can get heavy depressed that she starts behaving anti socially or uses her avatar form to terrorize people to get rid of the lonelyness. Story Ever since she was little and started to be able to read and watch tv, Bella has always loved cartoons. She lived a normal life with her mom and dad, how ever when she was five, she lost her Mom in a hit and run accident leaving only her and her dad. Her kindergarten life wasn't super great due to both being a toon/human hybrid and over the top cartoon lover, the kids treated he like a freak and often threw rocks at her to test her toon invulnability, all except one boy who had one black eye and one white eye, who scared away the bully's. He then comforted the lonely toon girl and became her first human friend. Before leaving kindergarten the two shared friendship bracelets with Bella boldly saying that the boy is a unofficial member of the hyna squad and adopted brother, much to the boys amusement. However the next day the boy didn't came to kindergarten no more, much to Bella's sadness. A second tratagy then struck as her father passed away in a car accident putting the girl in foster care when she was nine. In grief and loneliness Bella isolated herself from others and stuck to the cartoons stating 'they at least understand me' though that she begain to see cartoons that are in her head and are Able to touch and interact with them. With that she packed all her stuff (litiary) and with her toon friends and their comrades help, ran away from home to live on her own. At that time, her toon friends could stay at full size, and with that helped teach and took care of the growing girl (mostly through stealing and pick pocketing to support the hybrid), and helping the young girl (who has decited that if no real person wants to play or help her, then she and her friends will 'punish them' through pranks. Over the next nine years, Bella and her toon freinds caused mayhame and panic with there pranks, and scaring the citizens of the town with her shapeshifting powers (thanks to the bond of her toon freinds), her toon freinds messing around and freaking out the citizens. However when Bella was seventeen, a prank on FFW Gakugens school directors (the more ruder corrupted ones), involving tar and feathers, the poor girl and toon comrads had flead the scean with the school guards chasing them for four hours (only becuse they were staled by carefully placed traps and with the hyna squad members lending slivers of there powers to help her out when she was in human form), only to get busted by Headmistress Izanagi, who dispite being headmistress, was very nice to the girl, and dispite the protests of the ones who got pranked, allowed the toon girl to be enrolled into FFW Gakukin, but, becuse Bella had skipped her normal school classes and was souly self-taught by her toon freinds and the books in the liebary, and not once went to school, the toon girl was placed on probation, and had her full power sealed, the same with her toon freinds with her avatar card, leaving Bella with only her original and basic toon powers, and her toon freinds weaken to the point of being chibified, and only at 25% of power. Powers Active powers: prior to entering FFW Gakuen, Bellas main power circled to being able to transform into cartoons, via the omytrix that was on her wrist, and to summon her cartoon freinds who lived inside her head. Since possessing a strong immagination, Bella had a lot of skills, that also she gave to her toon freinds, as well as being able to naturally cross into the diffrent cartoon worlds. However once she became a student (abit a probationary student) her full power was sealed away, along side with her toon freinds own powers chibifying them (minus the normal animal sized ones and those who can fit in a persons hands), and could only be released in a dome Battle. However she still holds a few of her old powers, just not 100% *'Cartoon Durability-'''meaning Bella has the same durability as a classic cartoon, which makes her capable of surviving being runned over, stomped or of someting falls on her and flattens her she can still get up. *'Able to summon her cartoon freinds from her mind and to communicate with them'''-Bella still holds her old power to summon her cartoon freinds and to communicate with them telapathically, however along with her power being sealed, all of theres are sealed as well forcing them into a chibi state. However, they still can use there abilitys (be it healing or elemental attacks), and possess a small bit of super strength (which Bella takes advantage when doing heavy lifting). *'Minor super strength-'''still retaining a small bit of her super strength, Bella can still lift a equvulant of a small car unless really PeeVed. '''FFW powers:' See the General hyna Magical Hairclips-'dispite her full power of being able to transform into her toon freinds being sealed off, Bella and her toon freinds founded a alternative transformation way. Similar to the Chaaras in 'Shugo Chaara' the hyna squad members can channel what is left of there unsealed power by prompting a psudo-character change on Bella, and eventually the members of the Kurobusta club, Psudo, meaning that the wearers gain a few of the ones who did it cloths and minor physical changes, and personality quirks (depending on how understanding and close the person is to the character) and access to there powers (at a watered state). The only rule is that the user has to be willing to allow the change and not force it. Equipment Double Bladed Naggira: Bellas main weapon of choice that she keeps in her hammer spaced satchel, it holds several modifications to it and is capable of spliting into two, but attached to a chain. Hammer Space satchel: It is enchanted to be able to hold items twice its size and an unlimited number of items inside (also used against pervs by Bella slaming it down on there heads, showing it can be quite hevey to all others except to Bella) Avatar Card: Bellas student card that allows her to transform within combat classes and fields within FFW Gakuen. The Card both transforms Bella into her FFW counterpart giving her her full power and abilities, and also frees her toon freinds full power poteintal, by changing them from there sealed chibi state, to there true form state. Duel card folder: where she keeps her duel cards safe when she wants to use a variation of her toon power of duel card manifistation in battle. Pranking materials: as a girl who had been influanced by a lot of cartoons who love to prank, Bella keeps a store of pranking materials in her hammerspace sachel to use in her pranks or to use as a distraction in battle. The pranking items usually include- *Eggs *Tar *Lose feathers *Tin foil *toilet paper *Giant mechanical fan x7 *Glue *large pieces of paper *paint and paint brushes *Paint and smoke bombs *buckets of rotten fish and meat (dont ask where we get it) *iching powder and iching powder bombs *wrapping paper *bags of dog hair *giant cut outs of dangerous monsters *flashlights *CDs of odd noises; groaning, screaming, someone being torchered, explosions, excedra, excedra. *confetti launching muffen baskets (which 50% of the time explodes) *Pictures and cut outs of naked men and women *cameras, disposable cameras, vidio cameras, vidio camera tapes *Lots of costumes and cloths for discises *Make up *glitter *Giant hammer *metal wire that serves as trip wire. *Anvil *dinamite *fireworks *matches *backdrops that belong in the theater along with prop items. Paper Fan: Bella usualy keeps a paper fan in her hammer space satchel in order to slap away dopplemens pervetness, or to slap, hit her toon freinds for being a goof or doiing or saying something in apropreate. The fan has seals on it that allow Bella to physically hurt dooplemen, when ever he trys his continuing attempts to see if Bella really is a girl by feeling up her chest. The Fan dosent cause any physical damage on herself when she slaps her toon freinds with it thanks to the seals on it. Prize posession box: Bella keeps a box of memementos of her childhood of her family and of the boy who actually played with her when she was in kinderguarden, it resembles a normal jewlry box, but it is also a hamer space that in side its like the inside of a bedside drawer. The following items are what Bella placed in her prize possession box *'Mathra the plant doll-its a homemade humanoid plant named after the dragon creature anogist of 'cluefinders 3 garde adventure' that Bellas mother made on request/asking nicely before she passed on. She sleeps with it every night in bed hugging it close when younger till she turned eleven and started living on the streets with her toon freinds that she placed it, along with the mementos of her home-life in her special box, but on occasion if in a depressed mode, pulls it out to hug. *A picture of her parents and brother *her Brother Grahams baby books, and Winnie the Pooh doll *Eans baby blanket *A hand knitted blanket made by her mom *her mom and dads weding rings *Several photo alblems of she, her brother and parents *A black beaded bracelet that Belonged to the boy who played with Bella in kinderguarden Trivia *Much Like Akas Avatar, Bellas toon freinds can interact with items in the real world, inside and out of Battle, however, like Akas status as a probationary student, if Bella gets hurt, so do they and the reverse happens if they get hurt, then so does Bella. *Bella can willingly bless people with the ability to see her toon freinds, but so far only members of the Kurotsubasa club can see them, Grim and Headmistress Izanami can naturally see them, along with her twin Kusanagi, and so can Ravena thanks to her yokai blood. Category:FFW Gakuen